Accidental Kidnap
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Blaise gave himself the task of kidnapping Draco for his bacheler party, but sometimes things just can't help but go wrong. AU. For Sophy (The Crownless Queen).


**QLFC Round 13 – Checkmate!;  
** Cannons, Captain – Queen: Write about a character that can be considered dominant.  
The chess piece MUST be used somewhere in your story, as either an object or word

 **Monthly One Shot Exchange – Sophy (The Crownless Queen);  
** Theo/Blaise, Angst, Romance (tbh I'm not sure either are fully there but whatever), (scenario) you thought you were kidnapping your best friend for a bachelor party but you kidnapped me (a stranger) on accident au.

 **AN:** Beta'd by Amber, thanks lovely :3

* * *

 **Accidental Kidnap**

Blaise double checked the contents of his bag while he waited.

Rope? Check.

Black hood? Check.

Handcuffs? Shit, where were the handcuffs?

Blaise riffled through his bag frantically until he found them nestled in the bottom underneath the black hood and his jacket.

The door of the pub opened and Blaise sank further back into his booth as three men entered the bar. His eyes flitted over them as they walked towards him, thankfully stopping at a booth two tables before his own and on the other side of the room so they didn't see him. One of the men he recognised as the reason he was at the pub in the first place—his best friend, Draco Malfoy. The other two he didn't recognise, but he guessed they were people Draco knew from work.

Blaise positioned himself in his booth so that he had a fairly clear view of Draco. He had clearly just come from work as he was dressed in a shirt and tie (which Draco loosened almost as soon as Blaise noticed he was wearing it), and hadn't even taken off his hat that he'd been wearing to block his ears from the cold (a fact Blaise knew after mocking him for it one evening).

As Blaise watched, he ran over the plan in his head. He'd thought it through carefully and knew there was no way it could go wrong.

"Anyone else coming?" A voice snapped Blaise out of his thoughts. There was a chorus of "no" from the other two men at the table, and Blaise watched the back of Draco's head as he walked outside to the smoking area, the bobble on his hat bouncing with every step he took.

Blaise rummaged around in his bag, pulled the black hood and handcuffs out, and followed Draco outside.

Thankfully, Draco was alone in the smoking area and facing away from the door so it was an easy job for Blaise to slip the hood over Draco's head and pull his arms behind his back, snapping the handcuffs on quickly as the cigarette fell from his fingers.

"What the fuck?"

The voice that spoke didn't sound quite like Draco, but Blaise assumed it was because the hood was muffling his voice. Blaise grabbed the handcuffs on Draco's wrists, and, with the other hand on Draco's shoulder, led the man across the smoking area and into the waiting car just outside the gate.

As the car drove, Draco kept cursing and demanding to be set free, but Blaise kept him still in the back as they journeyed.

* * *

"Where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you?" Draco shouted as soon as Blaise forced him into a chair and secured the rope around him.

Blaise positioned himself in front of Draco and in one swift movement, ripped the hood off his head, the hat flying with it.

"Surprise!" he shouted, then a moment later, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" the man sitting in the chair, who was definitely not Draco Malfoy, retorted.

"You're not Draco," Blaise said, the shock of the situation leaving him almost speechless.

"Clearly," the man replied.

"Excuse me one moment."

Blaise shook himself back to reality, fished his phone out of his pocket, and called Daphne.

"The, uh, queen is not in the castle… no, that's not right." Blaise scratched his head as he tried to remember the right phrase. "Dammit, why did we have codes anyway? Plan's off. I accidentally grabbed someone else instead of Draco so he isn't here."

There was a laugh from the other end of the phone. "I thought you said your plan was foolproof," Daphne said. "How did you manage to grab the wrong bloke?"

"He went out for a cigarette wearing that bloody hat of Draco's." Blaise sighed. "Look, I fucked up and the plan's off. Can you cancel the party or not?"

"Not this late," Daphne said.

Blaise looked at the time of his phone—eight-forty-five. "Shit. What now?"

"Everyone should start arriving soon and we need to get him here. Who's the man you kidnapped? Can he help?"

"Oi," Blaise shouted at the man in the chair who was trying to work his hands out of the handcuffs. "What's your name?"

"Theo."

"Right, Theo, you know Draco, right? Any chance you can get him here in about half an hour?"

The man—Theo—was silent for a moment before saying, "Sure, but only if you take these bloody 'cuffs off."

"He'll help," Blaise told Daphne. New plan; get everyone here before Draco and we'll surprise him when he gets here."

* * *

"So you're sure you can get Draco here?" Blaise asked as he and Theo set up the refreshment table.

"Yes," Theo told him. "All I need to do is tell him the truth and ask for a ride and he should come to collect me."

"Well, it's nine-fifteen and almost everyone has arrived—go and make that phone call."

Theo shot a withering look in Blaise's direction, but the other boy was too distracted to notice.

"Draco, thank fuck!" Theo exclaimed when Draco picked up the phone. "Look, can you do me a massive favour, please?"

"That depends."

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I was just about to start my second pint."

Theo sighed. "Well, don't. Some bloke mistook me for someone he knew and kidnapped me." Theo heard Draco's laugh on the other end of the phone and scowled. "Don't laugh! He let me go, but I'm in some abandoned warehouse just outside of the city centre. Any chance you could come and get me?"

"Can't you just call a taxi?" Draco asked.

Theo rolled his eyes—typical Draco. "Not all of us can afford to jump in a taxi on a whim," he said. "Besides, my wallet is in my jacket which is currently occupying the seat in front of you." He paused before adding, "Anyway, don't you want your hat back?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone followed by a short "Fine" before the line clicked dead.

* * *

"He's here; everybody quiet!" Blaise shouted.

Everyone in the room scattered and hid behind various pieces of furniture. Blaise grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him into a tight spot between two stacks of boxes that Blaise had positioned so he could hide next to the light switch.

"Are you sure he'll come inside?" Blaise whispered. He knew the bossy side of him had been showing tonight, but he'd been so stressed that he didn't care.

"Yes," Theo hissed back, thrusting his phone into Blaise's face.

 _ **Draco: You better not have damaged my hat!**_

 _Theo: It's in perfect condition, don't you worry._

 _ **Draco: I'm almost there. I'll meet you outside.**_

 _Theo: Fuck off; it's freezing outside and you have my jacket._

 _Theo: Are you texting and driving?_

 _ **Draco: I'm at a crossing waiting for a train, chill.**_

 _Theo: Well, tell the train to hurry up. This place is empty and boring._

Blaise stopped reading. "Put that away," he hissed as footsteps sounded just outside the door to the room.

Light flooded into the room as the door cracked open.

"Theo?" Draco called.

Blaise flicked the light on and almost instantly the room erupted in a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Blaise flopped down on a beanbag next to where Theo was sitting.

"Cheers," Theo said, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Blaise took a swig of his drink. "Sorry I've been so bossy tonight. You know how it is when you're under pressure."

He chuckled and Theo joined in.

"I never introduced myself." Blaise set his glass on the floor and held out his hand. "Blaise Zabini. I'm Draco's best friend from school."

"Theodore Nott," Theo replied. "I work with Draco." There was a pause before Theo added, "And I didn't mind the bossiness. I like a man who knows what he wants."

A flush crept up Blaise's face. If Theo was implying what Blaise thought he was, accidentally kidnapping the wrong man might not have been as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,341


End file.
